


Autumn Night

by xVoodooChildx



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: At least I tried, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Ryota curses once, Why Did I Write This?, because i have no beta, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xVoodooChildx/pseuds/xVoodooChildx
Summary: Ryota knows Mamoru has been musing about something, so when he wakes up alone in the middle of the night, he decides to check on him.
Relationships: Fujimura Mamoru/Sakuraba Ryouta
Kudos: 6





	Autumn Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for Mamoru's bday but I'm here! 
> 
> University is killing me but I wanted to celebrate his day. This was supposed to be something short and to the point. It didn't come out that way, obviously.  
> I will come back later to check -again- for mistakes.  
> Alt title was "Around Thirty" because of his age, haha.
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Mamoru! <3

☆

Lazy mornings were not so common for Growth. However, due to the inevitable reschedule of their live presentations and stage plays, they had found themselves with more free time to enjoy at home and Mamoru didn't hesitate to make the most out of it, whenever dance or singing lessons didn't get in the way. He would delay the start of the day until someone called him or the delicious smell of Kouki's breakfast lured him out of the bedroom.

Then, why did Ryota wake up alone in bed?

He stretched his hand to feel the empty space next to him, already cold with the prolonged absence of his partner. A quick look at the clock told him it was still too early for any of them to be up, given that they should be resting for a busy day. Even though Mamoru waking up in the middle of the night to compose wasn't so difficult to picture, there was something that didn't sit well with him.

Ryota definitely blamed his suspicions on the older man's lethargic behaviour during the previous evening. He seemed out of it, in a faraway world filled with questions and doubts, instead of one with beautiful scenery and stories to tell. Mamoru shrugged it off when Kouki asked him about it, and Ryota couldn't help but worry.

He decided to go and investigate, because it was clear he was not getting any sleep now. The chill autumn air made him shiver, so he quickly wrapped himself in a fluffy duvet before going out of his room.

It was still dark, the sun not yet ready to spread its warmth over them. So it was easy to tell that Mamoru hadn't gone back to his room to brainstorm; the lights were off and the door was closed, guarding a long silence. He continued down the dim corridor towards the common room and was received by another empty space, but he could finally pinpoint the figure that he was looking for, behind the balcony's glass door.

Mamoru was still in his pajamas, sitting on an outdoor chair. The wind slowly swayed his burgundy locks but he seemed to be unaware of it, of all his surroundings. As Ryota approached him, he noticed he wasn't actually sleeping. With his eyes open, looking up at the darkened sky only illuminated by shy stars, he was immersed in his own mind, not even reacting to the balcony door being opened behind him.

“You're freezing.” He stated after a moment of just watching him, although it sounded more like a reproach.

“Eek! Ryo!” Mamoru startled in his seat, being pulled out of his deep thoughts. “What are you doing awake?”

“I should be the one asking you that. You want to catch a cold or something?” he asked with a frown settling on his face.

“Haha, I'm sorry…” Mamoru said noncommittally, scratching his head, and looked away from his stare. He was obviously avoiding giving him an answer.

Ryota just huffed.

“Move.” 

He took the comforter off himself and motioned for Mamoru to lean forward a bit, so he could place it on his back and shoulders, covering him. As he was arranging it, he could feel him trembling at the much needed change in temperature. This idiot...

“But what about you? Are you going back to bed?”

“Of course not, you already woke me up,” he answered, as if it were indeed Mamoru's fault and not his own need to check on him to make sure he was fine. And not alone.

“Eh?”

He had to suppress a little smile that wanted to show itself, when those brown eyes looked questioningly at him but quickly widened in surprise at his next movement. His cheeks took a pinkish shade when Ryota's weight fell on his lap, as the shorter man maneuvered Mamoru's arms to place them around his waist.

“Damn, Mamoru, you're so cold,” he complained in a murmur, but this time a tinge of worry could be heard in his voice. He rubbed his hands over the other's arms to try and warm him up quicker, to which his partner finally reacted, embracing him tighter with the duvet.

“It's okay.”

“No, it's not. You're so careless.”

Mamoru just nodded and hummed, unexpectedly pleased.

“Mhm. But I also have Ryo to take care of me~”

“Careless and hopeless,” he deadpanned, prompting Mamoru to chuckle.

There was something about that melodious sound that put him at ease. He turned his head a bit to look sideways at his small but sincere smile, and thought that he should renew his vows to keep it that way. Mamoru looked better without the traces of being troubled on his face.

“I've already said I'm sorry?” the other man questioned, already knowing the answer.

“Not enough.”

He was still smiling when he tilted his head and leaned to kiss Ryota's lips. An unfair trick Mamoru had learned to distract him from making him beg for forgiveness. It didn't always work, it depended a lot on his mood and what had been done, but Ryota wasn't really complaining if he wanted to give it a try.

He was being successful now, though.

When they broke apart, Mamoru's lips lingered over his for a moment, before they moved to place another soft kiss on his cheek. Ryota then took the chance to rest his head on the older man's shoulder, laying completely over him.

It was a nice feeling, he had come to accept. Being surrounded by Mamoru's arms, basking in his presence, enjoying the unconscious caresses he left on his back, and occasional kisses whenever they would just hold each other like this. Even on a especially cold morning at the beginning of the season.

They spent a long time in silence. Ryota could sense Mamoru's mind going away again, back to whatever thought he was toying with since the day before. Despite this, he knew he was still there this time, not too far, so he wasn't surprised when the composer's voice murmured against his fair hair locks.

“It's been another year…” he started, and Ryota could easily tell where this was going.

After all, it was an important date that was pretty difficult to miss. He just nodded slowly, so as not to interrupt his thoughts.

“I'm just… lost.” Mamoru ventured, a bit unsure.

“Mh? What do you mean?”

“Well, maybe not lost but reminiscing? Pondering? Something like that.”

He snorted, amused. For someone that created beautiful songs and lyrics, sometimes Mamoru was terrible with explaining himself. He took the older man's right hand in his own, squeezing it in a silent show of support.

“Is it because of your birthday?”

“Yeah, I guess so…” Ryota saw him looking away again.

He patiently waited for him, aware that he was still gathering what he felt, while he observed the way the city lights made Mamoru’s face glow, curving his sharp features. When serious, he seemed older than he truly was. Strangely enough, Ryota preferred his relaxed and cheerful self, no matter how many times he reprimanded him about his recklessness.

“I think I'm wondering how far I can go. If I did enough all these years or if I'm getting behind with what I'm giving right now,” he murmured.

His brown eyes lowered to their joined hands, but he appeared to be looking at something beyond them. Something that had been bothering him even in dreams.

“I know I have a lot to work on, many things to improve and to learn from others. I feel like on a day such as this I have to account for what I've achieved and what I've missed, so I can aim to do better in the future… A-ah, but I'm not moping! It's just... I suppose I don't wanna be left behind?”

He finished in a nervous tone and a sheepish laugh, suddenly realizing that he was being stared at. 

“You're missing something important, though,” he informed him, not changing his expression. “Do you remember what Ken said on his birthday?”

“Huh?” Mamoru frowned at a loss but still thought about it. “He said he wanted to, uh, surprise people with a different side of him?”

Ryota made an affirmative sound.

“But he also said that he was influenced by us, by our different characters,” he added. He rearranged himself so he could be looking directly at the older man without losing their comfortable warmth. “And of course, that also includes you, Mamoru.”

A small and reassuring smile appeared on Ryota’s lips. 

“Before you torture yourself thinking about what you didn't achieve or what you've missed”, he punctuated with a raised eyebrow, confirming his suspicions that that was the gist of his musings when the other gulped, “focus on those who were inspired by you. We all here know how hard you've worked to be standing next to us, and that makes us work harder to give a performance that is fitting for your songs.”

One of his hands travelled to his burgundy hair and slowly combed his locks, letting his long fingers trace different patterns. He knew the other man liked it when he did that to put him at ease, and those eyes shining with the emerging brightness of the day were a telltale sign of a much-needed petting.

“Our fans love your songs and they always tell you through their letters how much they've helped them to cope with hard times, how your feelings have reached them. If you think so much on those things you didn’t manage to get, you’ll be missing all the people who are constantly motivated by you.”

Mamoru lowered his sight, focusing on a random point in his pajamas. He seemed to be mulling over his words, grasping their truth, but Ryota knew he had already accepted them. So it wasn’t his small nod and the little upward movement of his lips what took him off guard. It was Mamoru’s broken focusing skills coming out.

“Even Ryo?”

“Are you even listening?” Ryota asked with a scowl, trying to hide the embarrassment creeping up his neck. There he was, giving his best advice, and the other idiot just got stuck on something he may or may not have implied on purpose, just to avoid saying it out loud.

“I didn’t hear it well.”

“You’re just being greedy now, aren’t you?”

“But it’s my birthday!” The composer claimed between giggles, royally ignoring his deadpan stare. However, Mamoru collected himself enough to ask something again, his wide smile never leaving his face. Good. “Can I be greedy again?”

“What do you want?”

“I want to watch the sunrise with Ryo-kun…”

He pursed his lips, unable to resist the simplicity in his voice and the soft expression Mamoru had on his face. It was unfair, when had he become so weak to this man? His cheeks felt warmer than being outside at that time allowed, so he turned around, laying back against him with his arms crossed.

“As if I would leave now.”

He felt Mamoru snickering behind him, but he really didn’t care. Not when his arms tightened their embrace and held him closer to his chest, snuggling them happily under the comforter. The contented sigh that escaped his boyfriend’s lips was also a good sign, and he didn’t mind losing a couple of hours of sleep if that meant Mamoru could get rid of his ghosts.

“...Thank you,” he murmured next to his ear. Ryota allowed himself to smile in response and intertwined their fingers.

“Happy birthday, Mamoru.”

**Author's Note:**

> They were woken up by Kouki’s breakfast.  
> I’m weak for these precious boys. ;;
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
